Hogwarts and Wolfstar through the Marauders era
by Bananachunks04
Summary: Life is good especially if your Sirius Black. He is basically king of the school with his looks and reputation as a marauder. Well... life is almost perfect if it weren't for the fact that he's in love with his chocolate loving, werewolf best friend. Remus/Sirius
1. The Train Ride

a/n: so this is my first fic ever let alone wolfstar! Please let me know what you think in the comments. I promise I won't cry if you hate it.

 **Warning: as always all of the characters belong to the queen herself J.K. Rowling!**

 _(Yes I'm aware that there probably wasm't a full moon the day before the marauders left for Hogwarts but for story purposes we can pretend._

Of course Remus had to leave for Hogwarts the day after a full moon. By the time he made it to Platform 9 3/4 the train was prepping to leave. Since he was the last one on the train he decided to change into his Hogwarts robes. He was in the last train car, he found the emptiest compartment at the very back of the train. It had three boys; all with black hair, and one girl with fiery red hair. They all looked about his age. He slid in (hopefully unnoticed) and went to a seat in the corner at the back of the compartment. Two of the boys; both with short black hair. Were arguing with a third scowling boy. Remus pulled the book he was currently reading (The Adventures of Tom Sawyer) out of his bag and begun reading.

Lily Evans hadn't even noticed that another boy had entered the compartment. She hoped he hadn't been there long, she didn't want to seem impolite. Little did she know he was basking in the fact he had gone entirely unnoticed so far.

Lily immediately stood up and went over to the boy extending her hand as she spoke. 'Hi I'm Lily Evans' he barely had enough time to close his book and say his name before she sat down and started talking a mile a minute. 'Hi Remus, you must be a first year like I am. I don't know that much about the Wizarding world considering I'm a muggle-born. But I'm thrilled all of this is so fascinating. Oh you're reading Tom Sawyer I love that one.'

'Yeah it's one of my favorites.' again he had to slip it in really fast while she was taking a breath. He vaguely wondered how she could talk for that long.

'I love all the classics but I exchanged them for magical textbooks once I found out I got into Hogwarts. All of the subjects fascinate me but I think I'm most excited for potions and transfiguration. What about you Remus?'

He was a little distracted reading his book again. Also, she talked with such speed he just couldn't keep up. 'Wha- oh um, I think defense against the dark arts is the most interesting to me.'

'Yeah I liked that one….' and on she went until the snack trolley came by and she got up to sit with her friend. His name was Severus Snape he had long, greasy, black hair. The other boys in the cabin who's names Remus had figured out were Sirius and James were talking about the wizard sport Quidditch. He knew of both of them because they came from very prestigious families in the wizarding community.

He had completely gotten lost in his book when he heard commotion coming from outside the compartment. His head shot up just as a small, chubby boy with blond hair and pink cheeks burst through the door and pushed himself against it. Breathing heavily he announced that 2 6th year Slytherins were trying to hex him and steal all the snacks he bought from the food trolley.

Lily shot up from her seat and walked over to the boy tenderly placing a hand on his shoulder and asking him all sorts of questions in a caring almost motherly tone.

As for the other three, Snape was pretending to look disappointed but Remus could tell he was doing all he could not to smirk. James was facing the door with a furious look on his face, wand ready to attempt to hex anyone who stepped over the line. And Sirius looked like he was ready to burrow into the seat he was sitting in, all the color and liveliness completely drained from his face. Remus was about to send himself into a tailspin trying to figure out this boy when the Slytherins burst in.

They came in back to back wands at the immediate ready. James shot out of his seat in a second basically shaking his wand in their faces. 'Oh how cute, a bunch of measly little first years trying to stand up to us big, bad, Slytherins.' one of them announced 'Alright you little turds just hand over your galleons and snacks and nobody get's hexed.'

Lily was about to start in on a lecture which would probably end in her getting hexed when 'Hey why don't you just leave us alone?' Sirius screamed with fury and just a bit of fear in his voice. Both of the Slytherins whipped around to face him. Then one of them pointed their wand directly at Sirius' neck. 'What did you just say' The one with his wand against Sirius' neck bellowed. ' I said to leave us alone!' The fear was evident in Sirius' voice now.

The Slytherin was conferring with the other and then began to mutter a hex. Before Remus could think he whipped out his wand and pointed it at the Slytherins as discretely as he could. Muttering a few of the hexes he knew. (he had researched and practiced quite a few when he found out he was going to Hogwarts) The Slytherin not pointing the wand at Sirius he made repeatedly slap the other. Causing Slytherin #2 to jerk away only to discover his face was purple and covered in boils. 'Alright who did that?' the one with the boils bellowed. None of them said anything about knowing who it was so Remus played innocent. The Slytherins begrudgingly left the cabin with a final 'We'll get you idiots for this one day.' The new boy sat down and began chatting with Sirius and James.


	2. Arriving at Hogwarts

a/n: sorry if something weird is happening with the chapters I somehow screwed it up. Anyway this took forever because I was super busy with school but here it is so please enjoy

When they arrived at Hogwarts it was magnificent. They were led into a very decked out great hall. All the first years were instructed to stand off to the side of the room while a prominent woman with a pointy hat began speaking about the sorting ceremony.

Many students were sorted into houses and greeted by cheering tables before Remus recognized someone being sorted. "SIRIUS BLACK" Professor Mcgonagall shouted. Sirius practically sprinted to the stool and the sorting hat engulfed his head. After a while of contemplation the sorting hat came to a decision "GRYFFINDOR".

This came as a shock to anyone who knew that Sirius came from a long line of Slytherin's. Sirius looked terrified and shuffled slowly over to the table of cheering Gryffindor's.

The next person Remus recognized was Lily Evans she was also sorted into Gryffindor. After many more people Remus's name was finally called. He walked slowly to the stool and sat down carefully. After the sorting hat was placed on his head all he could see was darkness. Then he was startled by a voice in his ear prodding him with all sorts of questions. Remus was shocked when the sorting hat announced Gryffindor he always assumed that because of his love for reading and learning he would be placed in Ravenclaw. He briskly walked over to the Gryffindor table and was about to sit down at a free spot in the middle when he noticed Sirius waving him over. He was confused but went over to sit by Sirius anyway. Remus dropped his backpack on the ground and plopped down next to Sirius.

"Hi I'm Sirius Black" Sirius said extending a hand.

Remus glanced up from getting his book out of his backpack "Remus" he mumbled ignoring Sirius's hand.

"No last name Remus?"

"Lupin"

"Oh your not pureblood" Sirius said disappointment falling over his face.

" No and if that's a problem you can just bugger off!" Remus began stormily.

"Not a problem at all it's just so thrilling isn't it? I'm here at the Gryffindor table with a non pureblood I feel so rebellious."

"I'll make an appointment for you to get your nose pierced." Remus said not bothering to look up from his book

Sirius laughed with delight and continued talking about how excited he was to be at Hogwarts. Sirius talked as fast as Lily, Remus couldn't wait until those two met. It would be a conversation Remus wanted to see.

"Remus! Hey, pretty neat were in the same house huh?" Lily asked sliding down the bench.

"Yeah!" Remus exclaimed quickly closing his book.

Before he could say anything more Sirius started talking. "Hi, I'm Sirius Black." He burst out briskly and a little too loudly.

Lily made a disgusted face at the amount of mashed potatoes he had in his mouth while speaking.

Before they could continue talking Sirius began wildly gesturing and flailing his arms in the air. Remus quickly saw what the commotion was about when the chubby boy from the train hurried over and sat on the bench next to Lily and opposite Remus and Sirius. "Hey Sirius," he turned quickly noticing Remus "Hi, I'm Peter!"

"Hello again Peter, this is Remus," Sirius said as he pointed to Remus with his fork nearly flinging mashed potatoes every where. "and this is, um, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Lily Evans" she said not quite sure who she should offer her extended hand to.

The other boy from the train compartment appeared suddenly and slid in next to Peter and alarmingly close to Lily. He quickly grabbed Lily's hand, he looked as if he was about to kiss the top but she caught on and jerked it away suddenly. "James Potter, the pleasure is all mine." James said not taking his eyes off of Lily for a moment. Lily's attempt to hold back a laugh ended in a strange snorting sound. "It was lovely to meet you. Most of you any way," she commented casting a sideways glare at James "I'll talk to you later Remus." She slid back down the bench and began having an animated conversation with a girl Remus didm't know.

"James! Well this is marvelous we're all in Gryffindor," Sirius exclaimed quite loudly as he began to pile more food onto his plate "this is my new friend Remus. He doesn't talk much." Sirius added the last comment to James in a not so hushed tone as if it Remus wasn't meant to hear it.

James, Peter, and Sirius continued to have a lively conversation about how excited they were to be at Hogwarts while stuffing themselves. Meanwhile, Remus picked gingerly at his food and continued to engross himself in the adventures of one mr. tom sawyer.

Once dinner was over the first years were escorted to their dorms and Remus ended up in the bed on the left side of the room closest to the door. The room had 4 beds, 2 on the left side one closest to the bathroom and the other closest to the door it was the same on the right side.

Sirius got the one on the left side closest to the bathroom as soon as he came in. He said he chose this bed because left is luckier and he wanted first dibs on the bathroom in the morning. Peter got the bed opposite Sirius' he said it was because if murderer's came in they would get to him last and he could escape or prepare to defend himself.

Sirius pointed out that a murderer would be just as likely to come in through the window next to Peter's bed. James pointed out how ridiculous both of their reasoning was. Remus mentally pointed out that if Peter were to get murdered it would most likely be due to Remus's wolf alter-ego. Remus wondered if he'd actually said it aloud when Peter started visibly shaking but then realized that it was the other boys' observations that had frightened him.

James randomly threw his bag on a bed when he first entered the room so he ended up with the bed on the right side closest to the door. Remus really didn't care so he ended up with the bed that nobody else claimed.

Remus changed into his pajamas in his bed with the curtains drawn out of fear that the other boys would see his scars. He went to sleep that night excited and afraid for his first day at Hogwarts.


End file.
